Hot Tea with Lemon
by Kiaran Dryaalis
Summary: Eheh…Jeneru, you’re not allowed to kill me for this. This fic is based on an RPG, but anyway…Sakurazuka Seishirou goes out for a cup of tea and finds one Sumeragi Subaru.


_Author's Note: This is based on a role-play that Subaru's Voice and I did a little while ago. Any OOC-ness is completely our fault. Fear our novice porn star skills._

* * *

Hot Tea with Lemon

Sakurazuka Seishirou was walking to his favorite tea house. After a long day of research and flirting from the Dark Kamui, the Sakurazukamori was looking forward to a relaxing cup of steamy Chai tea. Sure, the Ginryu Tea House was rather expensive, but their tea was some of the best in the city. And of course, nothing but the best for Seishirou. The best apartment, the best clothing, the best entertainment…

_The best onmyouji,_ Seishirou thought, smirking.

Sumeragi Subaru sat at one of the tables outside. A young woman set a cup of tea in front of the young onmyoujitsu master and Subaru thanked her, putting the newspaper he was reading down for a moment to take a sip of the hot beverage. Seishirou quietly made his way over to the Sumeragi. Subaru had gone back to reading the newspaper and didn't notice his opposite approach.

"Hello, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said, grabbing the younger man's attention.

Subaru visibly started and then glared at the Sakurazukamori, who stood before him. Wonderful timing, the older man had. Subaru had just begun to relax and Seishirou_ had _to come and ruin it; just as he had done with everything else in Subaru's life.

"What do you want, Seishirou-san?" the Sumeragi asked irritably.

Seishirou gave Subaru an insincere hurt look. "I can't just say 'hello' to you nowadays, can I?"

"No, you can't," Subaru said, turning back to his newspaper.

Seishirou pulled out the chair across from his prey. "Mind if I join you for a cup of tea?"

Subaru looked up, a slight expression of confusion on his face. Seishirou noted that the younger man looked absolutely adorable when he was confused. The Sumeragi sighed and put down his newspaper.

"Sure," he said, sounding actually quite unsure.

Seishirou flashed Subaru a slight smile and sat down. Once comfortably seated, he reached up and pulled off the sunglasses that covered his mismatched eyes. He smirked when Subaru visibly flinched.

"How have you been, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru shrugged. "It's been slow and irritating."

Seishirou beckoned the waitress, ordering the desired cup of Chai tea. "I see," he said.

"And you?" Subaru asked. Then he added sarcastically, "How has your destroying mankind and feeding that stupid Tree of yours been going?"

"Oh, same old, same old," Seishirou replied, if only to humor the younger man. "He's an overbearing bastard as usual."

"Which one? The Tree or the Kamui?"

"Both, actually," Seishirou said.

"Ah," Subaru nodded. He tool a sip of his hot lemon tea then looked at Seishirou's blind right eye as the older man accepted the tea the waitress had brought him. "Why did you do that?"

Seishirou blinked, his cup half-way to his mouth. He looked at Subaru. "Do what?"

Subaru glanced down. "Your eye…Back then, if you didn't even care for me…why did you do it?"

Seishirou set his tea down and paused. He really couldn't explain why he had saved Subaru's life that day. At least, not without the younger man causing a scene by dumping his tea over Seishirou's head.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time?" he guessed.

Subaru glared at the older man. "Liar."

The Sakurazukamori mentally cursed. If at first you don't succeed, make up another excuse. He smirked at Subaru.

"You belong to me, Subaru-kun. I'm the only one ever allowed to touch you."

Subaru frowned at the older man. "Not like I'd let you. The last time you touched me, I wound up with a nice blood smear on my cheek and a large gash on my chest."

"What can I say, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. "You started that one."

"Only because you evaded me for eight years," Subaru retorted, going back to his newspaper in an attempt to ignore the other man.

"I had my own work to do," Seishirou said to defend himself. "But I tried top spend time with you."

Seeing that the Sumeragi was valiantly trying to ignore him, Seishirou stood and moved to stand behind Subaru. The younger man tensed, but it wasn't until Seishirou had slid his arms around his shoulders that Subaru objected.

"What are you dong?" he asked, turning a bright crimson color.

Seishirou didn't answer. He merely began to nuzzle Subaru's neck, causing the young man to blush several more and interesting shades of red. He also managed to gather the attention of damn near everyone around them.

"Mommy, what are those two men doing?" a young child asked before her mother could cover her eyes.

"Seishirou-san," Subaru protested. "Please don't."

"Don't what?" Seishirou asked, licking at Subaru's earlobe.

The younger man flinched. "Don't do this. It's cruel."

Seishirou smirked. "Oh, but you forget, Subaru-kun…" He let his hand slowly slip downwards. "I'm a cruel man."

"How can I forget?" Subaru asked, striving to maintain control of himself. "But we need to move, unless you plan on humiliating yourself."

"Humiliating myself is not my plan. It's you I'm trying to humiliate, Subaru-kun."

In an effort to keep his dignity, Subaru stopped Seishirou's hand. "Really now?"Seishirou pouted. "You're no fun, Subaru-kun."

"Well, that's your fault, now isn't it?" Subaru huffed, getting up to leave.

The older man stopped him, putting his arms around Subaru's waist and drawing even more attention to them. He drew the Sumeragi's close, placing his chin on Subaru's shoulder from behind.

"Where do you thing you're going?" he asked.

"Home and away from you," Subaru snapped. "Let go."

Seishirou, instead, tightened his grip. "Why?"

Subaru stiffened, doing his damnedest to keep self-control. "W-we're in public!"

"What does that matter?" the Sakurazukamori asked, nibbling at the younger man's ear.

A woman in the gathering crowd spoke up. "How shameful!"

Seishirou looked at her. "Bite me," he told her, then went back to playing with Subaru's ear.

The younger man let out a short moan. "Please. Seishirou-san…"

"Please what?"

"Not here," Subaru begged. "I'll do anything you want. Just not here."

"You'll do anything?" Seishirou asked, winking.

The younger man shifted nervously. "Yes…"

A dangerous smirk on his face, Seishirou released Subaru, but kept hold of his slim hand.

"Then shall we go?" he asked, putting his sunglasses on.

"I guess," Subaru said, giving in.

Seishirou led Subaru away, handing the waitress the money to pay for both drinks and a huge tip on the way out. He led Subaru to his apartment. The younger man warily looked at his opposite, wondering if it had been a mistake to promise to do anything for Seishirou.

"What's the matter, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked. "You said anything."

"Ano…" Subaru began. He gave up. He_ had _said anything and it was a bit late to change his mind.

Seishirou smirked. "Don't worry, Subaru-kun. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Right…" Subaru said, rolling his eyes. He noticed that Seishirou had not yet opened the door. "Are we just going to stand out here all day?'

"Of course not," Seishirou said, pulling out the key. "I'm just so captivated by you, Subaru-kun."

"Are you just saying that?" Subaru asked. "Or are you telling me that you actually have some color in your monotonous life?"

"I mean it, Subaru-kun. You've always been important to me."

Subaru gave the older man a blank stare as Seishirou unlocked the door. Seishirou noticed and put a hurt expression on his face.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked, letting go of the door.

"Should I believe you is the question," Subaru said.

_((Author's Note: Burn. XP))_

Seishirou sighed. "Subaru-kun…"

"Yes?"

The older man paused. Subaru waited patiently for Seishirou to say something. The Sakurazukamori took a moment to think, trying to find a way to word what he wanted to say. Finally, he spoke up.

"If I knew how to explain this to you, I would," he said. "It's just that…Subaru-kun, you're the only one that gets me through my life."

Subaru said nothing. He just stood there, completely dumbstruck. In some strange way, it seemed like Seishirou had just confessed that he had feelings for Subaru. Seishirou opened the door to the apartment.

"Please, come inside, Subaru-kun," he said.

Subaru hesitantly stepped inside the apartment, pulling off his shoes. Seishirou closed the door behind him, and then pulled off his jacket and shoes. He turned to the younger man.

"Now then, Subaru-kun," he said, smirking. "Where were we?"

Subaru took off his trench coat. "Somewhere between teasing and torturing?"

"Hmmm. The torture sounds like fun," the older man smirked.

Subaru paled.

"But I think I can come up with something a little…" here Seishirou's voice dropped a full octave… "better."

Subaru shuddered. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be such a cruel person, but still have me love you."

Seishirou smirked again. "I'm multi-talented."

Subaru glared at him. Seishirou merely chuckled. They moved into the living room. It was spacious; not empty, like Subaru's own living room, but yet, now full of furniture and electronics.

"Have a seat?" Seishiro asked, gesturing.

Subaru gave him a confused look. He had not expected that. "Sit?" I thought you needed to lie down…"

The innocent look of the Sakurazukamori's face could not look any more insincere.

"Whatever for, Subaru-kun?" he asked, his eyes twinkling behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses.

"Take those damn things off," Subaru said, pointed to Seishirou's sunglasses. "I hate it when you wear them."

Seishirou did so. "I thought you hated the sight of my blind eye."

Subaru paused, then softly said, "I'd rather see that than have you hide behind that mask."

Seishirou looked at the younger man. "Subaru-kun, please sit down."

Subaru looked around and chose to sit in the comfortable recliner. Seishirou sat down on the sofa and faced the Sumeragi. The younger man shifted nervously under his gaze.

"Now then, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said. "I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

The Sakurazukamori pointed to his prey's right eye. "Why did you want to lose your eye?"

Subaru searched for a way to answer. He hadn't expected Seishirou to take his question from earlier and throw it back at him.

"I don't know," he said. "I guess part of me was still feeling guilty about your eye."

"Subaru-kun," Seishirou said, getting up and going to the younger man, "you know that you weren't responsible at all for what happened."

"Yes, I was," Subaru argued. "If I hadn't been standing there, would you have still gotten in her way?"

"If you hadn't been standing there, why _would_ I have gotten in her—" Seishirou paused. "Wait…damn it. Trick question."

Seishirou smirked. "I've learned from the best, Seishirou-san."

"You still have a lot to learn, though."

"Do I?" Subaru asked.

"Yes, you do."

Subaru looked at him, not saying a word. The older man smirked and leaned in close to Subaru. The Sakurazukamori's face was almost too close for comfort.

"You have so much to lean, Subaru-kun," he said.

Subaru turned red, but tried to glare at the other man angrily. Seishirou chuckled at him. The Sumeragi fought down the blush.

"So, now what?" he asked.

"I don't know, let me think," the older man said, pausing for a moment. Then he gave Subaru a predatory smile. "Should I get the handcuffs or forget them?"

"Umm…h-handcuffs?" Subaru asked, nervously.

"What?" Seishirou asked, still smiling. "Did you not have bondage in mind?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess it's up to you, since I promised."

"Subaru-kun, you know I'd never do anything to harm you," Seishirou told the younger man. "And I'd never do something that you didn't want."

"I find that hard to believe," Subaru said, dryly.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You know why. I'm not going to bring it up."

"What would make if up for you?"

Subaru slumped further down in his chair. "I seriously don't know, Seishirou-san."

"What about this?' the older man asked. He leaned down and kissed Subaru softly.

Subaru started. Then he relaxed and started to respond to the kiss. He opened his mouth just enough to allow Seishirou's tongue inside. He felt the older man's tongue run along the inside of his mouth and moaned at the sensation. It felt so good and so right that, for a moment, Subaru forgot why he still hated Seishirou. When the older man ended the kiss, the Sumeragi whimpered softly, looking at Seishirou longingly. He hadn't wanted that to end. The Sakurazukamori looked at Subaru and chuckled.

"You're so cute, Subaru-kun," he said.

Subaru pouted. "Whatever you say, Seishirou-san."

Seishirou smirked and pulled Subaru up. He put an arm around the younger man's waist, pulling him close. Subaru allowed himself to lean into Seishirou's embrace. The older man kissed him again, this time longer and more passionately, thrusting his tongue inside. Subaru started to battle the older man's tongue with his own, but let Seishirou maintain control.

The younger man was overwhelmed by how good it felt to have Seishirou's lips on his, the unique taste of the older man filling his mouth. When Seishirou broke off the kiss, Subaru let out a soft whine, but was grateful for the chance to breathe. Seishirou released Subaru from his embrace.

"Subaru-kun," he said, "let's go somewhere a little more…comfortable."

"Okay, where?" Subaru asked, obviously still intoxicated by the kiss.

Seishirou blinked. "The bedroom," he said, as though it were obvious.

"M'kay," Subaru said. "Where is it?"

_((Author's Note: points to Subaru's Voice That line was her fault! All her!))_

"It's just down the hall," Seishirou said.

He took Subaru's hand and led the younger man to the bedroom. He opened the door and led Subaru inside, closing the door behind him. Subaru looked around the bedroom, admiring the nearly naked walls before he started undoing the older man's tie. Seishirou let him, and then pulled off Subaru's shirt and gently pushed him onto the bed.

Subaru fell back onto the silken sheets of Seishirou's bed, and then noticed something on the back of the bedroom door. He looked over and turned bright red. It was a recent photo of him, Sumeragi Subaru, getting undressed. It had been enlarged to about poster-size.

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru glared.

Seishirou put on another innocent look. "What?"

"Where the hell did you get that!" the younger man demanded.

Seishirou shrugged, straddling the Sumeragi. "I have a camera fetish."

Subaru blushed furiously. "God, I hate it when you do that."

The older man smirked and gave his opposite a quick kiss on the forehead. "I can't help it. You're just so intriguing."

Subaru smirked up at the older man. "You're such a stalker."

"Look who's talking, Subaru-kun. I know you've stalked me before.

The younger man pouted. "That was to find you, not to take candid snapshots."

"I swear I've spotted you with a camera once or twice," Seishirou said, leaning down and kissing the younger man's collarbone.

Subaru let out a soft moan. "Really? When?"

"That time I was in the shower."

Subaru flushed. "That was only the top half………oh, shoot."

"You see?" Seishirou asked.

He kissed the younger man to distract him as he fumbled with the zipper of Subaru's pants. Subaru melted into the kiss, putting his arms around Seishirou and pulling him close. Seishirou pulled off Subaru's pants, snagging the younger man's boxers as well. He broke the kiss to admire his prey. It was then that Subaru realized what the older man had done.

"Uhhh…" he stammered, blushing. "That's not fair!"

The Sumeragi reached up and began unbuttoning Seishirou's shirt. Seishirou chuckled.

"I was wondering hen you were going to notice," he said.

Subaru pouted adorably and continued to undo the buttons on his lover's shirt. Seishirou moved to help the younger man. Together, they managed to get the shirt off. Subaru threw the shirt to the side and ran his hands up and down Seishirou's chest.

"Nice…" he said, admiringly.

Seishirou shivered and moaned at the feeling of Subaru's fingers skittering cross his chest. Subaru smiled at the reaction he got out of the older man and leaned up to explore more. Seishirou suddenly stopped Subaru's hands.

"Not fair," he told the younger man. "I'm supposed to be making _you_ shiver and moan."

With that, the Sakurazukamori proceeded to lean down to play with Subaru's nipples, taking one between his teeth. The younger man let out a gasp that shortly became a moan. Subaru closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Seishirou smirked and played around a little more. Then he paused.

_Why the hell am I still wearing my pants?_ he asked himself.

Subaru was obviously thinking the same thing. He started to slowly unzip the older man's pants. Seishirou kissed him, causing the Sumeragi to fumble with the zipper. Seishirou smirked into the kiss and guided Subaru's hands. The younger man tried to say something, but it was lost in the kiss.

"Did you say something?" Seishirou asked, breaking away.

"I said 'let me do that,'" Subaru told him. "I don't need help."

He managed to pull of Seishirou's pants, but stopped at that. Seishirou glanced at him.

"You needed help with the shirt," he said,

"You were moving."

The older man shrugged. "I can't help it if I move. It felt good."

"Mmm."

"Now then, Subaru-kun. Are you finished?"

"What if I don't want to?" Subaru asked.

"Then I'll just have to do this."

Seishirou reached down and stroked the younger man gently. Subaru gasped in ecstasy and arched into his lovers' touch.

"Oh, God…" he moaned.

"Do you like that?" Seishirou smirked.

Subaru licked his lips. "H-hai."

"Honte ne kawaii desu ne, Subaru-kun."

_((Author's Note: We could not resist. ))_

Subaru blushed. Seishirou went from stroking the younger man's erection to wrapping his fingers around it and gently squeezing. He smiled when his prey began to gasp and moaned under his touch. He chuckled.

"I'm glad no one had tried to take you from me, Subaru-kun."

"Do…you think I…would let that happen?" Subaru asked, breathlessly.

"No," Seishirou replied. "I know you wouldn't. You know that you belong to me."

"But of course, Seishirou-san," Subaru said.

Seishirou raised an eyebrow at the younger man, and then smirked. He flipped the two of them over, so that Subaru was now on top. Subaru looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Interesting," the younger man said. He noticed that he still hadn't gotten Seishirou's boxers off. He pulled them off, his cheeks slightly pink.

"What's interesting?" Seishirou asked.

"Nothing," Subaru said, leaning down and nipping at Seishirou's collarbone.

The older man moaned. Subaru smiled at the response and moved upward. He nibbled at Seishirou's earlobe before running his tongue along the shell.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Nngghhh…Subaru-kun…"

"Yes?" Subaru asked, nipping at Seishirou's neck.

Seishirou moaned once again, and then put Subaru back beneath him. Subaru pouted.

"That's not fair," he whined.

"You're too good for a virgin," Seishirou said, kissing the younger man.

_((Author's Note: Dear Gods…Subaru, the natural.))_

Seishirou broke the kiss. He reached down and ran a finger along the inside of his lover's thigh. Subaru shuddered and moaned again. The older man smirked and did the same thing on the other side.

"Seishirou…san…"

Seishirou let his fingers wander everywhere, yet purposefully avoided Subaru's growing erection. The younger man whimpered and tried to move so that Seishirou's fingers would go where he desperately wanted them to be. Yet Seishirou evaded Subaru's attempts.

"That's mean," Subaru told him.

"I know," Seishirou smirked.

"One of these days…"

"One of these days, what?" Seishirou asked, stroking Subaru.

The younger man let out a cry of ecstasy. "I…I'll get you back!"

"I'm sure," Seishirou grinned. He leaned down and licked the very tip of Subaru's erection.

The Sumeragi inhaled sharply. "S-Seishirou-san!"

Seishirou pulled Subaru's entirety into his mouth and sucked gently. Subaru moaned and let his hips jerk upwards, thrusting himself further into Seishirou's mouth. Seishirou pushed the younger man's hips back down and released him, causing Subaru to whimper. He reached over and pulled a drawer out of the bedside table. Subaru watched as the older man pulled out a tube of lubricant. Seishirou opened the tube and liberally applied the oil to his fingers. He carefully slipped a finger into Subaru, spreading the younger man's legs for better access.

Subaru winced at the intrusion. "Seishirou-san…that hurts…"

"Relax."

Subaru did his best to do so. Seishirou slipped a second finger into the younger man,

"Nnn…" Subaru whimpered.

"Relax, Subaru-kun," Seishirou told him.

"I…I'm trying…"

Seishirou inserted a third finger into Subaru, kissing away the tears that were forming in the corners of the younger man's eyes. He moved his fingers around inside Subaru's body, doing his best to prepare Subaru for the upcoming invasion.

"Kami, are you done?" Subaru asked.

Seishirou removed his fingers form the younger man's body. "Not by a long shot, Subaru-kun."

Subaru let out a small meep. Seishirou positioned himself, and then thrust into his lover. Subaru let out a sharp cry. Seishirou winced, having caused Subaru's pain. Then again, the pain was masked with pleasure. Subaru grimaced at the fullness inside him.

Seishirou pulled out of the younger man. Subaru let out a breath that he hadn't even known he had been holding. Then he cried out as Seishirou pushed back inside him.

Subaru quickly learned the rhythm that the older man had set and began to meet Seishirou's thrusts with upward ones of his own. Their hips rocked together and friction between the two men began to build. Each thrust built up tension until at last, Subaru came, screaming Seishirou's name. His essence spilled over the older man.

Not long afterwards, Seishirou thrust into Subaru one last time and orgasmed, coming inside Subaru. He moaned and called Subaru's name, and then pulled out of the younger man. He lay down next to Subaru.

Subaru's body still tingled from the activity as he rolled over to face Seishirou. The older man put his arms around his lover and pulled him close.

"You did say anything," he said.

Subaru snuggled into Seishirou's chest and closed his eyes. "Yeah. I guess I did."

Seishirou leaned down and kisses Subaru's forehead. "I always did love you, Subaru-kun."

_My Subaru-kun._

Owari

_

* * *

Author's Note: Remember, when reviewing, that this was technically a joint effort between me and Subaru's Voice. I may have written the fic, but she played Subaru in the RPG that this was based on. So, fifty-percent of your review should be directed to her. I'll make sure to forward any reviews to her._


End file.
